


Amor Vincit Omnia

by amazing6769



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing6769/pseuds/amazing6769





	Amor Vincit Omnia

Amor Vincit Omnia①

 

这幅画从起稿到完成，只用了三天的时间。  
只有三天。

第一天，他在昏暗的画室里心惊胆战地等待着。他渴望着血一般猩红的色彩，有着比利牛斯山脉南侧的泥土的腥气，刺目得足以灼烧，醇厚得足以饮用——他在等待着这样一个形象，一具受伤的胴体，丑陋的疤痕在蜜色的肌肤上蔓延，犹如一个受伤的国度。  
他来了。  
推开吱呀作响的木门，那个年轻人好奇地将毛茸茸的脑袋探进了这间斗室。噢啦啦，他用带着浓重西班牙口音的法语说，这倒挺像个蒙马特的画室哩。  
您将它想象成什么样，加里埃多先生？画家问，却瞪大了深蓝色的眼睛。模特已经干脆利落地解开了衣扣，白色衬衫如同某种液体，顺着他的肌肤流淌下去。多么奇怪，所有附着于他的铜色皮肤的纺织品都会具有液体般的触感，他以他自身的律动将衣物尽数褪去，就像夜色悄然剥开日光的遮蔽，将黑暗显现出来。  
是的，黑暗自身的显现。  
画家出神地凝视着这一幕，直至模特大大咧咧地一屁股坐在画架前的床垫上，全身一丝不挂。你要俺做啥？垫子很低，他双腿分开，胳膊肘架在膝盖上，脸上的神气却是很天真的，祖母绿的眼睛在斗室昏暗的光线里闪烁着好奇的光。睫毛极黑极长。  
那道伤疤。画家的目光停留在他左边锁骨那道骇人的、暗红色的疤痕上。他低头，顺着画家的视线望去，哑然失笑，用指尖碰了碰那道狰狞的口子。  
子弹打碎了锁骨，他说，俺运气好。旁边的弟兄被打碎了脑瓜子，白花花的浆，全溅俺脸上。  
指尖顺着那道伤疤往上移，他将手指插进自己鬈曲的黑发里。  
——开始吧。他平静地说。  
怎样的构图才适合这具铜色的胴体？一串红得发紫的葡萄，一片洗得发黄的亚麻布，一缕暗得几不可辨的光？画家试图让那年轻人仰卧着，用舌尖舔舐饱满欲裂的葡萄，鲜红的汁液顺着他线条美好的下颌流淌，淌到锁骨的伤疤上，视角由他的头顶切入，猛然看去，如同一个从母亲的产道挣扎出来的婴儿，赤裸裸地袒露着先天的伤口。  
炭笔唰唰地落下，画家拼命地捕捉那挣扎而出的瞬间，可惜模特似乎在嘲弄这种努力，悠闲地仰起头颅，舔着葡萄，忽而啪地咬下一颗，咬在唇间，慢慢地挤压，直至液汁溢出嘴角，葡萄皮骤然绽裂。熟透的葡萄在破碎瞬间会发出某种带有情色意味的“噗”的声响，而他会随着这声响下意识地扭动，腰肢在床垫上缓缓游移。宛如麦色的蛇。  
画家吞咽了一口唾沫。青白的指节攥紧了黑色的炭笔。  
这样不行。他绝望地看着笔下的速写，简直像是弗里达·卡洛②的拙劣翻版。  
西班牙人从床垫上骨碌打了个滚儿坐起来，又啃了口葡萄，含糊不清地说，啥？他的右腿弓起，左边大腿弯折着，支撑住柔韧的身体，当他将葡萄串凑近脸颊的时候，那种亲昵犹如醉意醺然的巴克科斯③。  
别动。画家甩了甩金发，命令道，然后迅速地将这个姿态记录下来。他痛恨自己不能记录西班牙人脸上那转瞬即逝的暗黑与迷醉，而对方已经露出了傻乎乎的笑容。俺可不像酒神咧。他说，又咬下了一颗。  
让他静止上五分钟几乎是不可能的。即使仅是叉开双腿坐在那里，将葡萄串贴在脸颊上，他也每隔几十秒就扭一扭腰，或动一动脖子，仿佛是在脑海里哼哼着什么旋律。  
唉，你想画的不是俺，他说，而是这条在左边的疤。  
捏着炭笔的手僵了一僵。指节更加用力地摁着那柔软的炭条，显出近乎透明的青白色。  
可你不知道咧，他自顾自地说，俺从来没想过什么左啊右的。佛朗哥那小崽子，得狠狠打他，不给他好日子过，就这么简单。  
那天晚上画家平躺在模特曾经躺过的床垫上，闻着松节油的味道，想象着那具胴体如同巴克科斯被酒精熏染的胸膛一般泛起隐秘的潮红，他开始喘息，窗外的夜间电车轰然驶过，整座阁楼仿佛在轰隆轰隆的声响里摇摆不定，他在喧嚣中释放，满手的精液抹在肮脏的亚麻布上，带着某种荒凉的痛楚。

 

第二天，他仍然在寻找合适的构图。  
他让模特站着，弯下腰，伸出手，一个仿佛要拉住谁的姿势，又像是纳西索斯在注视着自己水中的倒影——“你想要挽留什么，却又在拒斥着什么”，他对那个西班牙人描述着自己需要的姿势，并且用手轻触他的后腰，肘关节，肩膀，膝盖内弯，试图让他按照自己在脑海里描绘了一整晚的姿势站立。冰冷的手指抚过光滑的铜色肌肤，他尽力不让自己被一阵阵的冲动给热昏了头脑。  
模特只是模特，他对自己说，你透过他构筑你所要的视象。这具胴体是土地的隐喻，流血的伊比利亚，左边死去了的西班牙。  
然后他抬起头，看到那个年轻人的私处起了反应。哈，年轻人挠着脑袋，祖母绿的眼睛里倒没什么尴尬之色。俺没想到这样也成哩。  
画家仍然半蹲在地上，手指僵硬地停留在模特的膝盖内弯里。他一言不发地将手放下，片刻后，再次抬起，握住那勃起的灼热，含进嘴里。年轻人过了很长时间才释放，甚至在释放之后也没有马上变得疲软。白色的粘稠液体从画家嘴角边渗了出来，他站起身，因为蹲得太久而双脚发麻，摇晃了几下，年轻人搀住了他，吻上他的唇，粗暴而直接。  
他们说你是个逃兵，加入了国际纵队，却在出发前那个晚上没了人影。一阵疯狂的欢爱之后，西班牙人伏在他胸前含混不清地说，暗红的伤疤触目惊心地横亘在他眼前。他别过头，金发绞缠在脸上，却又被深色的指尖拨撩开，仿佛具有高热的吻落在了他的眼睑。  
他们都死了。年轻人简略地说。被打碎脑瓜子的那个弟兄，是法国人。  
那天他只画了草草的几张速写，一段胳膊，一截大腿，一只迷惘的眼睛，他用恐惧的目光注视着自己的模特，却又充满贪婪与念想，仿佛在注视着他从未踏足的西班牙的土地。一个画家仅用目光就能将人的肌肉从骨骼上剥离下来，他凝视着年轻人健康的充满弹性的肌肉，想象着它们腐朽和剥落的时刻，一如他那个夜晚蜷缩在床上，想象着马德里的漫天炮火。  
他逃了。西班牙沦陷了。他捂住耳朵，不让自己听到广播里传来的不带任何音调的讯息。  
那个西班牙人趴在布满情爱痕迹的床垫上，起初是懒洋洋地打了几个滚儿，活像只午后阳光里的大猫，又打了几个呵欠，然后就呼噜呼噜地睡着了，四仰八叉。碎裂的伤疤触目惊心地袒露在外面，丑陋得惊人，却又美得惊人。  
炭笔从指间掉落在地上，他扶着画架，弓下腰，无声地哭泣。

 

第三天，他的画室里空空如也。  
他安静地坐在椅子上，等待着模特。西班牙人走进来的时候，环视着四周。你的画布和画笔咧？他摇着毛茸茸的黑色脑袋，那好笑的神气仿佛在说，瞧这些蒙马特搞艺术的，一天一个花样儿。  
我终于想到了适合的构图。画家平静地说，然后拿起手边的颜料盒，挤出最鲜艳的红色，涂抹在手掌上。他站起身，像抚摸情人的面颊那般，伸手抚摸西班牙人年轻的脸颊，掌心缓缓抚过颧骨，眉毛，额头，留下一抹贯穿半张脸颊的血红，祖母绿色的眼睛在这抹红色下不解地眨着，然后微微眯了起来，带着笑意。  
如果俺就是画布，年轻人说，你的画顶多只能留一天呐。  
此刻就够了。画家捧着他的脸颊，蘸满颜料的指尖顺着从耳朵延伸而下的那道线条滑动，滑到锁骨上。伤疤被碰触的时候，年轻人颤抖了一下，却昂起头，望着画家。  
他以画家独有的精细描绘着这具胴体的细节，碎裂的左锁骨，略显瘦削却形状美好的肩头，富于弹性的胸膛，紧绷的小腹，浑圆的臀部，每一处的颜色都有着微妙的不同，他审慎地为他上色，血红，朱红，赭红，如同为他从未踏足的那片土地悼亡。  
他的指尖在铜色的肌肤上游移，仿佛也具有了液体般的触感。他注视着最终的画作在逐渐成型，当他的分身抵入那灼热的穴孔，他暗哑地叹息了一声。  
他知道，他已再也画不出西班牙。

 

1943年7月8日④，当他走向盖世太保的枪决队的时候，他突然想起了那幅未能被保存下来的红色的画。安东尼奥，他喃喃道，安东尼奥。安东尼奥。  
枪响了，他深蓝色的眼睛未曾阖上。  
有人说在他扩散的瞳孔里，能够看到一抹奇异的鲜红。

 

FIN

 

① Amor Vincit Omnia，“爱神战胜一切”，又译为“胜利的爱神”，是为意大利文艺复兴晚期画家卡拉瓦乔的一幅作品。画中的爱神手持弓箭，脚踩乐器，盔甲，文书，尺规，暗喻爱战胜了一切人类的创造物：音乐，战争，政府与科学。  
② 弗里达·卡洛（1907-1954），墨西哥画家。她曾创作过一幅婴儿自母亲产道诞生的油画，场面血腥，但具体创作年份与文中时间不符（抱头）  
③ 巴克科斯，酒神狄俄尼索斯的罗马名。  
④ 1943年7月8日，为法国抵抗运动领导人之一让·穆兰在狱中死去的日子。


End file.
